Home network systems exist in which multiple pieces of electric equipment in a home are connected to a network and centrally managed using an electric equipment management apparatus. For example, a user can monitor the operating status of the electric equipment and operate the electric equipment by referencing information displayed on the electric equipment management apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 discloses art that can cause the external appearance of equipment connected to a network to be displayed in a remote location. Through this, it is possible to use the external appearance of the electric equipment in order to correlate the display information and the actual electric equipment with each other.